Mai's Secret
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Mai Taniyama gets beaten up by her father and let down by her mother.  Mai runs away then gets raped. She hardened her heart so she wouldn't get hurt. People want to help her but only one will caputre her heart.
1. Prologue

_**This is another ghost hunt story. I am writing another Blood and Chocolate based on Gabriel's POV but this story just came to me. Enjoy.**_

_**-**_Prologue

Can you imagine being beaten by your father? Your mother hates you because you were the result of a rape? Your own mother puts you down all the time you do something good. What do you do?

You either fight back or you run away.

If you fight back you might get knocked around. If you run away where will you go?

Your older brother pretends that you don't even exist. You can't go to another family member because you are afraid that they might tell your mother.

You are embarrassed to tell your friends or anybody.

You just have to face it head on right?

Go to school. Laugh and smile with your friends as if nothing is wrong. And your friends suspect nothing. Neither does your teachers or your principal.

You come home you run to your room before your parents realize your home.

That kind of home makes school look like paradise. Just those seven hours away from that hell hole is heaven.

When you go over to stay at your best friend's house while your parents are away, you almost forget about your troubles. Your friend's parents are kind and funny. Your best friend's brother hits on you.

You watch the happy family laugh and joke around; it makes you wish that your family was like that.

When you go home the nightmare starts all over again.

You accidently break something and your mother yells at you then you hear your father's footsteps coming down the steps… Then everything goes black.

You can't take it anymore so in the middle of the night you run away…

_**This is told by Mai, asking you what would you if this was you. Don't worry the story will get better. Please R&R**_


	2. 01 My big brother

One

"You little bitch come here." His voice ran through the house. He found me in the cupboard. "Come here." He growled.

_What have I done now? _I asked myself as I closed my eyes waiting for the belt to hit me. But then the door opened. My brother came home. He lives on the other side of the city. He works and goes to Uni. He only comes back during the holidays.

"Hiroshi, please go to your room." Dad said. Kyoto didn't get beaten up. They love him. They are proud of him.

I pleaded for him to help me. But he just walked away. _Why does my family hate me?_ I didn't have the guts ask my father what I did wrong.

Then I felt a hand slap me across the face. It stung so bad that tears came down my cheeks. Then another and another.

I couldn't take it any longer. "Please stop, it hurts!" I begged him. Tears came down faster.

But he didn't stop; he just kept on hitting me. The house carried my cries and pleads. I could hear music playing in Hiroshi's room.

After my dad finished using me as his punching bag he picked me by my hair and dragged me up the stairs and threw me in to my room.

I cried on my bed for a long time, wishing that someone would get me out of here. After an hour the music in my brother's room stopped. The garage door opened and a car came in. I groaned. Mum is home.

If someone gets my dad angry he doesn't take it out on the person, he doesn't use a punching bag. He uses me. If I accidently break something I get hit.

Mum isn't much better. Every time I do something wrong she yells at me. (Only when dad is at work.) Every time I get a B on my assignments she would say, "Is that all? A monkey can do better."

Mum would come up to my room and show me Hiroshi's work. He is good at everything.

But mum didn't come up this time. She went to find dad. I have a bad feeling. Usually those feelings a right… A minute later I heard my father's footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Not again _I thought. I grabbed my jacket, shoved a few things in to a bag then opened a window and jumped out.

_Where will I go? _I asked myself as I can towards the bus stop. I noticed a unfamiliar black van parked outside of the house.

It felt like I've walking for hours. I was hungry thirsty, tired and sore. I walked through the park. Not going in any direction. Then a man stood in front of me. "Looking for a good time?" The man asked. He was aroused and drunk.

I shook my head and tried to side step him but he was too fast. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against a tree. "No woman refuses me?" He sounded angry.

I was too weak to even struggle. He ripped my cloths so my breasts were bare. He looked greedily at them.

_Man he must be really desperate to rape some stranger._

When he finished he zipped himself up and ran off. I sank to the ground. I was in real pain now. "Someone help me please." I screamed out. But no one came. I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

The next day I was still in pain. I couldn't even get up. I stayed there. Then I realized that my friends usually walk along here to go to school.

And just on time I could hear their laughter come my way. I tried to crawl behind the tree.

"Mai, Is that you?" Usagi asked as she spotted me. I froze and slowly turned around. I didn't want them to know.

"Mai what happened to you, are you alright?"

I shook my head. My throat was so dry I couldn't even speak. I tried to get up but I just collapsed.

"Hanzo, come over here." Usagi called over her boyfriend. Hanzo pulled away from his mates and walked over to us. He saw me and gasped. "Mai-san, are you alright?"

I shook my head. "Can you pick her up and take her to my house." Usagi said.

Hanzo gently picked me up and carried me to Usagi's house. When we got to the door Usagi opened the door and let me and Hanzo in then closed the door behind her.

Usagi's mother is a work at home doctor. "Wait here." Usagi said as she went in to her mother's office. I could hear their conversation.

"Usagi, what are you doing home?" Her mother asked.

"Mum, I was walking to school when I spotted Mai laying under the big tree. Her cloths were ripped and it looks like someone used her as a punching bag. Please mum you've got to help her?"

I squirmed, trying to get out of Hanzo arms, but he was too strong and I was still a little sore.

"Let me go, I'm better now let me go." I pleaded. "No you are getting checked over." Hanzo sounded like a concerned father. Well he does have a younger sister.

I didn't want him to know because he is Hiroshi's college mates. Usagi's mother came in to the room and gasped in shock when she spotted me. "Mai, sweetie, what happened?" I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her.

"Usagi, bring some cloths down so she can change." Usagi didn't need to be told twice, she bolted up the stairs.

"Put her down on the couch in my office, Hanzo."

I was gently placed on a soft comfy couch. The good doctor sat down next to me and examined me.

"Hanzo call her parents and let them know." Hanzo nodded and went over to the phone.

"NO!" I screamed. Usagi's mother turned in shock. "Why not? They must be worried."

I sighed. "No, they hate me."

"Why would you say that?"

I explained to them what my parents did to me. Hanzo swore under his breath and Usagi's mother frowned in anger. "You can stay here." She said and pulled me in to a hug. It was the first time I felt loved and cared for. It felt wonderful. I cried so hard.

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

I was at work doing some filing when my mobile went off. It was Hanzo. "Hey what's up?" I asked.

"It's your sister…" He explained and I bolted out of the door, nearly knocking my boss over. "Taniyama-san where are you going?" he called out

"My sister." Was all I said over my shoulder. Don't care about my job; I care about my little sister.

I know that I let her think that I didn't care but I did. Our father is a body builder. He could have me on the ground in three seconds flat if he wanted to.

I ran to my friend's girlfriend's house and knocked franticly. Usagi opened the door.

"Hiroshi-san, she's in my mum's office."

I followed her in to the office and saw Mai curled up on the couch her eyes were red from crying.

I slowly walked up to her. "Mai." She looked up and her eyes widened and she moved further away from me. I sat down and burst in to tears.

"I'm so sorry Mai; I Wish I stopped him from beating you. I was a coward. I should've gotten you out that house. Please forgive me." I cried with my face in my hands.

Then I felt someone hugging me from behind. "You are not a coward. They just liked you better. Everyone is afraid of dad." Mai whispered in my ear.

I smiled then I turned to the doctor and said, "I'm going to take to my apartment. She can stay there."

Usagi's mother nodded. "Call me anytime."

I nodded.

"Wait, what about her cloths?" Usagi asked. "Mum and Dad are going out tonight so I'll sneak in and grab a few things. Mai, make a list of the things you need and want."

Mai nodded. She scribbled a few things down on a piece of paper then handed it to me.

"What about school?" Hanzo asked.

"I'll call them and tell them that Mai won't be going for a while so she can heal. You ready Mai?"

Mai nodded and leaned on me for support. As we walked to the front door Mai thanked Usagi, Hanzo and Usagi's mother and apologized for the trouble. But they just hugged her gently and said, "That's what friends are for."

I opened the passenger side door and gently eased her in to the car. Then I got in to the driver's side and drove off.

At my apartment I let her go in first she looked around. "Do you like it?" I asked putting her back pack on a chair.

She nodded her head. "Come this way and I'll so you where you can sleep."

I led her down the hall and in to the last room of the hall way. "This is your new room. Oh crap I've got to go back to work with you be okay here on your own?"

Mai smiled and nodded. I returned the smile and gently hugged her then I raced out of the door. Happy that my sister is save.

_**That was a long chapter. 4 pages long. **_

_**Oh and I used the names Usagi and Hanzo from 'Tail of the moon' I don't know why, I just did.**_

_**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter.**_


	3. 02 Noll, Lin, Madoka

Two

_**Mai's POV**_

I woke up with tear pouring down my face. "HIROSHI!" I screamed for my brother. He came rushing in. "What is it?" He asked, clearly out of breath.

"Don't let them find me. Don't let that man find me." I pleaded, crying on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her protectively. "They won't I promise." He whispered in my hair.

"Do mum and dad know where I am?"

"Yes."

I cried out in fear.

"Don't worry they don't know where I work. I'm taking you to work with me. Come on get dressed while I make some breakfast.

_No one has made me breakfast before. _I thought happily.

As I was walking through the hallway I could hear voices. My brother's voice and Hanzo's voice.

"Hey Hanzo." I said coming in to the kitchen. "Hey Mai, are you feeling better?"

"I am thank you. And thank you for yesterday."

"Anytime."

"You two go and sit down breakfast is ready." Hiroshi said, picking up two plates and setting placed them on the dining room table.

"Is Usagi at school?" Hiroshi asked as he sat down. "Yeah I'm picking her up after school. We are going away for the weekend."

"Lucky you. Did her mother give her permission?" Hiroshi asked.

"She did when she heard that my parents were going to be in the next room."

"Ouch."

"Anyway, what are you two doing today?"

"I've got to work."

"What about Mai? What if your parents find her here?"

"I'm taking her with me. They don't know where I work."

"Your boss won't like that."

"Won't like what? That my parents don't know where I work?"

"No, because you bringing your sister to work."

"Mai can help out, can't you Mai?" Mai nodded her head.

I followed Hiroshi in to his work place. Shibuya Psychic Research.

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

I was scared of what my boss would say when he saw Mai. Don't get me wrong, my boss does care; he just has a hard time showing it. I wanted to keep my personal life away from my work life.

My boss's name is Kazuya Shibuya, aka Oliver Davis. He is seventeen years old. (I know that's a bit young to run a business. But he knows how to run a business.) He has blue eye and black hair. He has an identical twin brother, named Eugene Davis.

Their best friend's name is Kou-jo Lin. Lin-san is Chinese. He also uses Chinese sorcery. And he is the twin's guardian.

There is also Houshou Takigawa, a former Monk.

There's Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-claimed Miko.

There's John Brown. He's a priest from Australia. And an exorcist.

And maybe you this person. Masako Hara. A well-known Medium to the media.

Then there's Osamu Yasuhara. He is just an ordinary teenager. He actually goes and does the research. He is weird.

I have ESP as it turns out. I see spirits friendly or unfriendly. And among other things.

The bell above the door rang as we entered. I put my bag under my desk and knocked on my boss's office door.

"Come in." Came a reply.

"Shibuya-san, this is my sister Mai Taniyama." I introduced them.

Shibuya-san looked up at Mai. I wanted to step in between them. But I fought the urge.

"Is this the sister that you ran out of the office for?"

I looked at Mai who shook her head slightly.

Yes, sir. You see she collapsed on the way to school that day. I ran to Mai's best friend's house. The mother is a doctor. Our parents are out of town and there is no one else to take care of her."

"Why didn't you just leave her at home?"

"You've seen my neighbourhood."

Noll sighed. "Alright she can stay, but I don't want to hear a sound from her."

"Don't worry about that. She brought her assignments to do."

Noll nodded and looked down at his papers in front of him.

Mai and I left his office. I sat Mai on my desk then I went to Lin-sans office. I knocked and entered.

Madoka was sitting in front of his desk. "Hey Madoka, how are you?"

Madoka was Noll's teacher. She taught him how to ghost hunt. She is the only person who can shut him down. She tried to teach him some manners but with no success.

"Good thank you, how are you?"

"Good thank you."

"I heard you talking to Noll. It's alright. But what are you going to do when we are going on a case tomorrow?" Lin said.

"We have a case?" I asked.

"Didn't Noll tell you?" Madoka asked.

I ran out of Lin-san's office and back in to Noll's. "We have a case." I stated the fact.

Noll as a wicked sense humour. "You better go home and pack."

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. And I'm so sorry if this chapter was boring. Please R&R.**_

_**Again I'm so sorry.**_


	4. 03 Gene

Three

_**Mai's POV**_

Hiroshi worked in a nice office. His boss on the other hand… At lunch time while Hiroshi was packing some cloths for me and him, the boss came out of his office , wanting tea, remembering where he sent Hiroshi home to pack he sighed and looked at me. We stared at each other for a minute then he asked if she can make tea. Mai nodded her head.

The boss showed her where everything is then he went and leaned against the wall. Mai turned the kettle on and while the kettle was boiling she took out a mug and got the milk out of the fridge. "Sugar?" Mai asked in a whisper. "Two." Mai put the tea bag and two sugars in the mug and she waited.

There was a great pause then the boss broke it by asking, "Why were you in hospital for?"

"I was attacked."

"By who?"

"A stranger."

"why?"

"I don't know. All I remember was a big stone coming towards me. Then I woke up in a hospital." I explained.

The kettle boiled and I poured the hot water in to the mug then I poured some milk. Then I handed him the hot mug. He took a sip and waited for a minute. "Not bad. Help yourself if you're thirsty or hungry" And he went back in to his office without even a thank you. "You're welcome." Mai whispered to his back.

Mai turned around to get a mug for herself but the only mug that was there was just out of her reach. She stood on her toes when a long arm got the mug first. Mai could feel a body so close to hers. She stiffen a little. "Here you go." A gentle voice whispered.

Mai turned to see a man, a little older then the boss. His right eye was covered by hair. The other eye showed that his eyes were a dark colour, almost black. Mai smiled politely despite her fear of men. "Thank you." She said.

"You're quite welcome. You must be Mai, Hiroshi's sister. I'm Kou-jo Lin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. Hiroshi hasn't stopped talking about you."

Mai's smile came bigger and genuine. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked him.

"Thank you."

As Mai made the tea. The man watched her.

_**Lin's POV**_

Her tea was very good. How did she make the tea taste so good? "Is that you're note book on Hiroshi's desk?" I asked to make conversation. She made herself some tea and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, I was doing my assignments." She replied.

"You love animals." I said and she looked at me. "I sneaked a peak, I didn't mean to-"

"That's alright-"

Mai-san was cut off by Madoka. "Where is she?" I stood up and stepped in front of Mai. Don't ask me why I did that. I don't know myself. I just had an urge to protect this girl.

Madoka came in and looked around me at Hiroshi's sister. "Hello, my name is Madoka, you must be Mai."

Mai-san stepped around me to shake Madoka's hand.

I went back to my office and I could hear Mai and Madoka chatting.

Why did I have the sudden urge to protect her? But before I could find the answer I heard Hiroshi and Gene come in to the office.

Where has that boy been? I asked myself as I got up and went to confront him.

"Gene, a minute if you please." I interrupted an introduction.

Gene followed me in to my office. "Where were you?" I asked as the door was closed.

I went to get a few things then I got a phone call from dad. He said that mum was going to call Noll and that was just now." Gene said with a cheeky smile.

"And I was meant to tell him." He added. The phone rang and then few seconds later…

"EUGENE DAVIS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I just shook my head. Noll hates the phone calls from home. And Gene loves to see his brother blush when their mother tell him something embarrass the great Oliver Davis. Don't get me wrong Noll does love his mother and father and Gene he just has a funny way of showing it.

Noll is the serious twin and Gene is the joker, always playing tricks on his twin.

A few minutes later I heard Noll leave his office. "Okay, Hiroshi-san, call the others and tell them to meet us at this address. Lin."

I entered the room with Gene hiding behind me. "Whimp." I whispered.

"Lin, can you get the van ready?"

I nodded and went back to my office.

I had nearly finished loading all the equipment all that was left was the cords. I turned around to go and get them when I saw Mai standing there right in front of me with the cords. "How-"

Mai handed me the cords and shrugged. "I could always read people." She said and went to wait for her brother at his car, leaving me shocked and glued to the spot. I didn't even notice Noll and Gene standing in front of me. "Hello earth to Lin, hello" Gene waved a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at him.

"The others have been notified so let's go." Noll said as he got in to the van. I closed the back of the van and hopped in to driver's seat. Gene got in, I turned on the engine then we were off.

No one talked for a while then Gene asked, "Why were you standing there like that with a shocked look on your face?"

"I think that Mai-san has special abilities." I replied. "What makes you say that?"

"I was thinking about getting the cords then as I turned around there she was just standing there with the cords in her hands. How did she know which cords, and how did she know I was looking for them?"

"I don't know."

Noll tapped his pen against his mouth deep in thought.

_**Yes Gene is alive in this story. Does Mai have abilities? If she does, what are they? And are her abilities the same as her brother's?**_

_**Mai's parents are coming back. (Boo)**_

_**Wait and find out.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews.**_


	5. 04 Case gone wrong?

Four

_**Naru's POV**_

She is cute I'd admit that. And she makes good tea. Not like her brother. And does she have special abilities? I will look in to it. I will test her. If Hiroshi-san will let me.

This case will be perfect to test her. I'll see how she reacts to certain things that might happen during the case.

When I met her I had this sudden urge to protect her. She looks vulnerable and so fragile. Well she did just come out of hospital.

Hang on, if she was in hospital the parents would have come home for their daughter and not with her brother.

"Lin, if Mai-san was in hospital why didn't her parents come straight back?" I asked Lin.

"I don't know, maybe they couldn't get a flight out quick enough and Hiroshi must've told them that she was alright and that there was no point in coming home."

"Hmm."

"Why was she wearing all that make up?" Lin asked.

"I'm not sure… Lin, when we get there I want to look the family up."

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

Mai fell asleep as soon as we were on the road. Ever since we were little she did that. In her own world. Then I realized that her dreams were probably only break from their parents.

I still blame myself for what happened to Mai. I got the love and affection form mum and dad. But last night Mai told me that I shouldn't blame myself.

I can't help it. Every time I got a test paper back and I'd get an A or a B, mum would take it and show it to Mai. I could hear mum saying, "Your brother got an A on his and you only have a B+." In secret I was proud of Mai. She is smart. But mum didn't think so.

Oh one and one day Mai was trying to cook dinner, mum was looking over her shoulder telling her that she is doing it wrong. That's when Mai lost it, she turned around and slapped mum across the face hard. "SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Mum ran in her bedroom, crying for dad. Then a few minutes later dad comes bolting out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen. I was in the lounge room but they didn't know.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH. WHY DID YOU HIT HER? COME HERE."

I could hear the sound dad's fist colliding with Mai's face. And Mai's screaming and her pleading for him to stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Please your hurting me please stop."

I wanted to run in there and stop him but the man that is beating up my little sister is twice as big as me and any other man in the street. Our dad is a body builder. He goes to GYM every day after work.

Anyway that night mum and dad went away for a couple of days, leaving me with Mai. When Mai was sound asleep I crept in to her room I held my phone up to her face so I could see her face with the phones light.

Mai had two black eyes; one eye was nearly swollen shut. She had bruises on her cheek. He neck had marks on her neck from where dad held her. And her stomach probably covered with bruises as well. And her eyes were also red from crying.

All I wanted was to hold her while she cried. But I'm scared that Dad might find out.

Well now she's safe with me and my friends. I looked at my sleeping sister, wishing that she let me tell them. But that is her decision and hers alone. But on the other hand she doesn't really know them. Not yet at least.

The sun was nearly setting when we arrived. "Mai wake up, we made it." I whispered, rubbing her head gently. "Hmm?" Mai woke up. "Mai you make up has come off."

Mai had finishing re-applying her make-up just in time. Lin and Naru pulled up next to them.

_**Lin's POV**_

_She looks so cute when she has just woken up. Wait a minute. She's only sixteen and she's Hiroshi's sister and you don't know a damn thing about her. _I wrestled with my brain while I watched Hiroshi talk to Mai-san.

I shook my head, bringing me back to reality. The others were already there. They came out of the house, staring at the girl in Hiroshi's car.

Hiroshi noticed their stare and got out of the car. I got out of the van with Noll right next to me.

After Hiroshi finished explaining the Miko and the Monk walked slowly up to her. But Mai-san walked up to them and shook their hands.

Masako-san clung to Naru. It looks like she has competition.

"Ah you must be Kazuya Shibuya." I turned to see a maid coming out of the house and coming towards me. Clients always assume that I'm the boss. Well you wouldn't expect a seventeen year old to be a boss now would you?

I shook my head and said, "I'm his assistant, Kazuya Shibuya is the one in the black."

The maid looked over to Noll and whispered, "Oh my apologies." Noll nodded his head. "Follow me to the base." The maid said and walked back in to the house. Noll, Hara-san, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san went in to the house while Hiroshi-san and I unloaded the van. I picked up the shelves for the monitors. As I went to go in to the house I saw Mai-san standing at the door.

Then she collapsed…

_**Mai's abilities a starting to show. What made Mai collapse like that?**_

_**Please R&R**_


	6. 05 Tea and more tea

Five

_**Lin's POV**_

I watched as Hiroshi place Mai-san on the couch of the base. "What made her collapse like that?" Noll asked him.

Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders. "You'll have to ask her when she wakes up." He replied.

Noll sighed and said, "You and Lin, go and set the equipment up. I'll wait here until she wakes up."

Hiroshi hesitated before following me. "I think that Noll wants to see if your sister has ESP." I told him. Hiroshi groaned. "If he doesn't test her and she does have ESP she might not be able to control it."

Hiroshi nodded and started to set the equipment up. When we were done Noll and Gene came out of the base, their faces a covered with shock.

Hiroshi raced to Mai-san. I walked up to the twins. "Well?" I asked them. "She has ESP." Noll replied.

"Like her brother?"

"We don't know."

When we went back in to the base Hiroshi was on his Mobile shouting at it. "NO, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, JUST STAY AWAY!"

I looked at Mai and she was crying, Gene ran over to her, "What happened?" He asked. But Mai didn't answer, she just buried her face in his chest.

Hiroshi hung up and turned to them, "Mai, you have to tell them." He said gently as he rubbed her back.

Mai shook her head. "Mai please, I know that it is hard but these people might be able to protect you."

_Protect her from what? _I asked myself.

Noll sighed and went over. "Mai-san, has it got anything to do with that man that attacked you?"

Mai waved her hand sideways, and then replaced her head in Gene chest. "Mai." Hiroshi's said more firmly.

"She clearly doesn't want to talk about it. Gene, why don't get her some tea." I said. Only then I realised that I jumped to Mai-san's defence. There is something about this teenager and I intend to find out.

_**Naru's POV**_

I sat there with Hiroshi's sister curled up in a ball on the couch in the base with a mug filled with tea. Something is wrong and I intend to find out. I sat there with a file listening Lin type away on his computer and Gene whistling near the monitors, Hiroshi was watching his sister.

_I need to look in to the family past. _I thought. I got up and went over to Lin. "Can you do a run through Hiroshi's family?" Lin held out a piece of paper. "Already done."

I read the piece of paper.

_Kenji Taniyama, 35, Melanie Taniyama 34. Hiroshi Taniyama, 18, Mai Taniyama, 16._

_Kenji Taniyama is a body builder and a kick boxing champion. Melanie is a fashion designer. Hiroshi Taniyama is studying to be a teacher at a university somewhere in Tokyo._

_Mai Taniyama is a high school student. _

"That's it?" I asked Lin. Lin nodded. I sighed in annoyance. What is happening with these two?

Oh well, back to the case. "Hiroshi, can you bring in Hana-san?" I said and Hiroshi got up and left the room.

"Mai tea" I said not looking at her. "Would it kill you to say please?" I ignored her. I heard her sigh and get up, mumbling, "Yes I think it would."

As she left I heard Lin chuckle. I glared at him, but instead of running he just stared right back. Glaring doesn't work on him. Lin is my childhood friend.

A minute later Mai came back with four mugs on a tray. Hiroshi and Hana-san were right behind her. She placed one in front of Lin and then she handed me one. I turned to Hana-san and said, "Take a seat, we only need to ask you a few questions. Hiroshi, take notes."

Hana-san sat down opposite to where I sat down. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"I better start from the beginning. Fifty years ago this house was newly built, just before Christmas and my great, great grandfather and his wife had the whole family over for Christmas, like they did every Christmas. The family was eating dinner and laughing when they heard someone screaming for help. Everyone ran to towards the scream.

When they got there they saw my grandmother clutching her throat, it looked like she was chocking. "Monica!" My grandfather shouted. And then with no warning my grandmother stopped chocking. And when they looked at her throat there was a bruise. It was in the shape of fingers. While she was chocking the family couldn't see anything.

Since then the room hasn't been used. They could hear screaming and moaning coming from room. But the screaming and moaning has stopped after until last week. One of maids got strangled and is now in hospital in a coma. Soon the spirit took over the whole house or there are more spirits."

"What makes you say that there are more spirits?" Hiroshi-san asked.

"I did some research on the land that the house is on. There use to be a hospital right here, but the hospital's records of staff and patients."

"Did anyone see the ghost?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay thank you. Would you be able to send the staff in one at a time?"

Soon the breaks were done and I sent Mai to make more tea. For some strange reason I really like her tea. How does she make it?

I looked at her, she was sleeping. Could see her eyes moving under her eyelids. She was dreaming.

_**Sorry not updating. I was going to let Naru, Gene and Lin in on Mai's secret in this chapter but I changed my mind.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	7. 06 The nightmare begins Prt 1

Six

_**Mai's POV**_

_I opened my eyes to that I wasn't in the base I was in a bedroom. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. There were cobwebs everywhere. The sheets on the bed was covered in so much dust it looked it like it was black and not white._

_I looked around, wondering how I got here when I heard a voice. "Hello." I spun around and saw a man standing there. He looked familiar, but I could put a finger on it. "Who are you?" I asked._

_He only smiled. "Come with me."_

_I followed him out of the room and saw something I never wish I hadn't seen in my life._

_A man in a white night gown who was obviously a patient, walking in to the staff room where a night shift nurse was having her dinner. He tried chatting her up but she kept on telling him to go back to bed._

_The man snapped and slapped her across the face, knocking her back. The nurse groaned in pain when she hit her head on the sink._

_The patient then locked the door behind him then he continued to beat her and rape her. _

_After he was done he started to chock her. _

_I couldn't take it any longer. The memories of the other night came rushing back. "Please no more." I begged._

_The scene vanished. And so did the strange man._

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

Mai was crying and shouting in her sleep. Noll, Gene and Lin stopped talking and looked over at her.

I shook her awake. "Mai open your eyes." I said firmly. Mai opened her eyes with a gasp and looked around.

"Wha-?"

I tried to pull her in to a hug but she raced out of the room and upstairs. I followed her. I found her in her room, crying on her bed. "Mai, it was only a dream." I whispered gently.

"It felt real though. There was a nurse being beaten and raped and murdered. It brought back the memories of the other night."

_**Lin's POV**_

I'm not the sort of man that spies on people but Mai-san had me worried. So I followed Hiroshi-san and listened to what they were saying...

"It felt real though. There was a nurse being beaten, raped and murdered. It brought back the memories of the other night." I just caught that. She was whispering in a very low voice.

_What memories? Was she raped and beaten? If so, who?_ I asked myself as I walked back to the base.

A few minutes later Hiroshi-san came back. "How is she?" Gene asked. "She'll be okay. She went to sleep." Hiroshi replied.

"Good idea. Let's go to bed, be up and ready at six thirty." Noll said getting up from his seat on the couch next to his brother.

Everyone except me went to bed. It was unusual for Noll to go to bed. Wait a minute he's not going to bed yet, he's either gathering information on the hospital the once stood here, or he's trying to get for info on Hiroshi-san and his sister and that dream she had. I shook my head.

After an hour of watching the monitors I went to make some coffee. I padded in to the kitchen and I saw Mai-san standing there waiting for the kettle to boil. "Mai-san?" I said gently. She jumped at little and turned to face me.

"Lin-san."

"I thought that everyone was asleep."

"I woke up to someone arguing in the hallway."

"Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san." I grinned.

"They need to get together." Mai-san said with a giggle.

"I'm glad to that you are feeling better." I said. She did look better her smile is-

"Can I get you anything?" Mai-san interrupted my thoughts.

"Coffee if it isn't too much trouble." I replied.

"No trouble at all, I'll bring it out to you."

I went back to the base and went back to my laptop to see that I have an email. From Madoka.

_Lin._

_I found Mai-san's parents house. They weren't home._

_Madoka._

I asked if Madoka could locate Mai-san's parents before we left.

_Go back in the morning._

_Goodnight Madoka._

I replied.

_Goodnight._

She sent back.

A minute later Mai-san came back with two hot mugs and she handed me one and sat down on the couch.

We stayed silent for a moment. The silence broke by Mai-san saying, "I had another dream."

I turned to her with my laptop. "Go on." She explained to me about the dream while I typed it. When she finished I sent it to Noll.

_Noll._

_Mai-san had another dream._

_A doctor was taking a break after checking on a patient one night and when she got to the lunch room she saw a broken window she looked out to see a patient on the pavement, blood coming slowly out of his wound on his head. _

_It was the same patient that killed the nurse._

_Lin._

_How did you know I was awake and on my laptop?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Noll, I know you. Too much._

No reply. I grinned_._ I looked back Mai to find her asleep on the couch. I got up and placed a blanket. She is too cute for her own good.

_Cute? God, what am I saying? _I groaned and sat back down. _She's sixteen for goodness sake. You could be arrested for raping an underage girl. And Hiroshi-san would never forgive me._

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Will Mai's secret come out?**__**Well you'll just have wait and find out.**_

_**You won't have to wait long. I promise.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	8. 07 The truth Then love

**Seven**

_**Lin's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my mobile phone ringing. Madoka. "Yes?" "Lin, I spoke to the neighbours around here and they said that they can hear screaming and yelling coming from the house almost every day."

I sat up and the blankets fell in to my lap relieving my bare chest. It was a hot night. "Screaming?"

"Yes, it was a girl, screaming, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop.' They said that it sounded like Mai-san."

"Thank you, Madoka. Come on over."

"Bye Lin."

"Good bye." I hung up and I got up, put on at shirt on. And I padded out in to the hall way and in to Mai-san's room. I knocked on the door gently. "Mai-san, are you awake?" I whispered loud enough only she can hear.

After a minute she didn't reply. I could hear her move around. "Mai-san, I need to talk to you, I'm coming in." I opened the door to her standing at the mirror. She was wiping her face. I took a step closer to her to see that she had two black eyes and a red cheek.

"Mai-san, what happened?" I asked, making her jump. She turned around and her eyes her wide with fear. "I was attacked remember." She whispered.

I Shook my head and said. "Mai-san, Madoka has been asking around your neighbourhood and they said that they heard screaming and yelling coming from your house. Mai-san, what really happened?"

Mai-san stared at me for a long time. Then she collapsed to her knees her shoulders shook uncontrollably. I knelt down and took her face in my hands and lifted her head gently. "Come and sit down and tell me everything." I said as I led her to the bed.

I waited until she calmed down a bit then she started to explain.

"I was attacked and raped by a complete stranger. But I got the bruises from being beaten by my dad. He would punch me and kick me when I did something wrong, like spilling something or brake something. My mum wasn't much better. She would put me down constantly. Like when she saw Hiroshi's test results she would come in to my room and rub my face in it. I usually get As and Bs. Hiroshi would always get a grade higher then me.

Just the other night I was cooking dinner and mum was hanging over my shoulder telling me that I'm not doing this right or that right. She said that I can't do anything right. I snapped and shouted 'Shut up' and I slapped her across the face. She went crying to my dad and he punched and kicked me."

I was outraged that a parent would do that to their own child. "How did you end up with Hiroshi-san?" I asked after I got myself under control.

"After a beating I was sent up to my room. I stuffed some cloths in to my school bag and crept out of my window. I was heading for the park when a man came at me and... raped me. After I hid under this big tree that I usually sat under with my friends. Then the next morning I heard my friends coming towards me I tried to hide but they saw me. My best friend and her boyfriend who happened to be Hiroshi's best friend picked me up and took me to my best friend's house. Usagi's, my best friend, mother happens to be a doctor. She looked me over and said that I was fine.

While Usagi's boyfriend called Hiroshi who came and got me."

I must've have a frighting look on my face because Mai-san looked scared. I pulled her in to a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mai." I whispered in her hair as her head rested on my chest.

"When your brother was on the phone earlier..."

"Dad. I picked up the phone and dad yelled at me demanding to know where I am. Hiroshi was pissed off."

We sat like that for a while then I gently lifted her face with my index finger and looked in to her brown chocolate eyes. "No one is going to hurt you any more." I whispered as I kissed her mouth. I have been wanting to do that for a long time. Since I met her. I don't care about the age gap either.

I felt her stiffen and I thought that this might have been a bad idea but then her lips started to respond to mine. After a few minutes we realized that we need air so we pulled a part and smiled in to each others eyes, and Mai was getting tired.

I laid her down with her and soon she was sleep. It didn't take me long to drift off. I fell asleep with Mai safe in my arms.

_**There it is. Don't worry her parents will be back. Her dad won't be happy. But he is no match for for Lin and the others put together. What will happen? Wait and find out.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you for reading. I'm loving the reviews.**_


	9. 08 Narcissist

**Eight**

_**Mai's POV**_

_I was in the hospital again and in the lunch room and the man was there again. This time I'm not letting him go anywhere until he gives me some answers._

"_Who are you?" I demanded._

"_Your friend our guide." Okay we are getting somewhere._

"_What's your name?" I asked walking closer to him._

_He smiled and vanished._

_No fair. I pouted._

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. "No fair." I whispered. Then Hiroshi came in to wake me up. When he found me awake he said, "get dressed, breakfast is ready." He ruffled my hair then left.

I smiled, got up and got dressed and I went down stairs in to the dining room where Shibuya-San, Takigawa-San, Matsuzaki-San, Brown-San, Hara-San, Yasuhara-San were already there I glanced at Lin-san who caught my eyes, we both blushed and we glanced down at our foods. Luckily No one saw us.

I was eating in silence, trying to figure out what happened between Lin-san and I. I told him the truth about me and my parents then we kissed. And when I woke up he was gone.

I wouldn't that there wasn't anything special in the kiss because there was. I wanted to explore it and see where it may lead. But I was to scared. Well that was me but I don't know. But just by the look he gave me when I came in that he wanted to do the same.

"Tea anyone?" A maid asked. "Yes please, four please. We'll have it in the base while we're working." Shibuya-San replied.

In the base I was doing my school assignments and Lin-San was at his computer Shibuya-San was sitting next to his brother showing him a piece of paper. Hiroshi was looking over some interview notes Hara-san was watching Shibuya-San with longing.

Then with no warning a scream came from the kitchen. We all ran to the kitchen to find the same maid from before laying on the ground with blood coming from her left temple.

"Matsuzaki-San." Shibuya-San looked at the doctor (She told me that she is a doctor.) The doctor sprinted over to the maid and checked for a pulse. Matsuzaki-San looked at her boss and said, "call an Ambulance now. She has a weak pulse. I'll try and wake her up."

The maid was in hospital and things have calmed down a bit. Hiroshi was watching me. He's afraid that it might happen to me. Because the maid is the same age as me.

Lin-san was at his computer and Shibuya-San was sitting next to me while I was doing my assignments. I noticed the piece paper that he was holding. It was a document of his previous cases.

He had a lot of cases and he solved them all. "You didn't solve all them did you?" I whispered so he could hear. "Yes." He simply replied. "By the way you might want to check the spelling on your assignment. You got a few wrong." He got up and went over to Lin-san.

Narcissist. I thought as I got up to go to the bathroom, which was a pad idea, because I suddenly felt dizzy. I swayed, everything was spinning. Then darkness took over.

The last thing I heard was my brother shouting my name.

_**Sorry for not updating. **_

_**What made Mai faint? Is she having a dream or is it something else?**_

_**Thank you for the good reviews. **_

_**I thought about what some of you said and you guys were right. The relationship is forming to fast.**_

_**And don't worry Mai parents will come back.**_


	10. 09 My real Dad

_**Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling well, but I am feeling much better now. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**_

Nine

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

I passed up and down the hall way out side of Mai's bedroom, Gene, Noll, Houshou-san, were waiting with me while the others were still working. Matsuzaki-san and Lin-san were in the room with Mai trying to get her to wake up.

They have been in there for hours and they still weren't getting anywhere. Noll sighed and said, "I have to get back to work, let me know when she wakes up." He might not show it but he does have a caring side.

Gene squeezed my shoulder and followed his twin. A few minutes later Matsuzaki-san and Lin-san came out. "She's sleeping and there is nothing wrong with her. She's only dreaming." Matsuzaki-san assured me. I nodded and said, "thank you." And I went in, not noticing Lin-san right behind me until he spoke.

"She is in a deep sleep she'll wake up when she is ready." I nodded, never taking my eyes off of my my little sister.

Silence grew. I sat down next to my sister's bed and Lin-san sat at the window seat. "Mai-san told me what happened to her." Lin-san broke the silence.

I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. Has she told anyone else?" I asked. "No. But you might have to tell everyone else before your parents find you and your sister."

I looked at him with confusion all over my face. "I asked Madoka to watch your parents and they went to a police station but they left with angry faces last night."

I grinned. "A friend of mine is a Senior Sargent at the local police station to where my parents live he had the night shift last night. He called me last night when he finished his shift and told me."

Lin chuckled. "You sure now a lot of people." "Not everyone."

_**Mai's POV**_

_**Dream mode.**_

_I was back in to the old hospital and that man was there. This time he was the one who spoke first. "Do you want to know who I am?" He asked._

_I nodded. He held out a hand and I took it. He led me down the corridor of the ward. It was long and empty. "Where are all the patients and the nurses that died here?" I asked quietly._

"_Some of them have moved on some haven't. For those how haven't were either murdered or the killers."_

"_so we're..."_

"_In a lot of danger, yes I came to warn you."_

"_Why?" I hardly know you and you hardly know me."_

"_But I do know you." The man said as he stopped at a room. He opened the door to release the blinding light. I closed my eyes against the brightness. "You can open them know." The man said._

_I opened my eyes to reveal a more of a modern hospital room. I recognise the room. I am in the hospital near my school. I looked at the man standing next to me. He nodded towards the bed._

_I slowly walked over to it and saw... The man that was standing at the door. I gasped in shock. I looked at the ghost of the man lying in the bed. "This is you." The ghost nodded. "Are you dead?" I asked._

"_No I'm in a coma. I won't wake up until I helped you... My little girl."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Maybe I should explain. My wife and I had always wanted a girl, but we kept on getting boys. The oldest boy is twenty-three, he is a police officer. My second oldest are twins- well one has just started medical school and the others studying to be a physicist." _

"_What happened?" I asked curious._

_The ghost of the man laying in the hospital bed sighed sadly as if he didn't want to remember._

"_fifteen years a go one of the twins was ill. Nothing serious. And my wife and I drove to the doctors so someone could have a look at him. On the way there a car collided with another. The next thing I knew I was outside of my body and I could hear my doctor talking to a police officer saying that my wife was dead and my only daughter was missing from the wreck._

"_You see after months of trying we finally had a daughter. She was only only a baby." The man started to cry for his little girl and his wife._

_But then he just stopped as if he never started. "I found out that you were my daughter was when a couple were acting suspicious at the hospital they were looking in every room at the hospital until they found my room they saw me than quickly left. I followed them to their house and I saw you and I remembered you. I also remembered that the man was my brother and the woman was his wife. I wanted to watch you grow up in the beautiful teenager you are today. But I was pulled back to my other children."_

"_What are your son's names?" I asked trying to cheer the man up. For some strange reason I felt like I couldn't stand to see this man cry._

_The man smiled at the mention of his boys. "Ian, Satura and Maul. My wife picked those names but I picked your name."_

_I smiled a little bit at that. "How do you know that I'm your daughter?"_

_The man smiled and walked over to me, pulling something out off his back pocket. He gave it to me. It was a picture of the man holding a baby with brown eyes. "That's me." I whispered._

_The man nodded, smiling. "Look at the other side of the picture." He told me._

_I turned the photo over to that someone had written on the back, it said: My little Angel. My little miracle._

_Now I believe him. I looked up at him and said the one word that made him burst in to tears uncontrollably. "Daddy."_

_He pulled me in to a tight hug. When we pulled apart I said, "Hiroshi?"_

"_Is your cousin. But he loves you like a big brother."_

"_My real mum?" I whispered._

"_Died on the way to the hospital. You'll meet her soon."_

"_My brothers?"_

"_You'll meet them as soon as you wake up. Come to me when you solve this case."_

_I nodded and went over to the door where I can see Hiroshi and Lin-san, trying to make me wake up._

_I turned around to face my father, my real dad. And I waved then I jumped._

I opened my eyes and saw Hiroshi leaning over me. His face was an inch from mine. "Too close for comfort buddy." I groaned.

"Mai, I'm glad that your all right." Hiroshi hugged me to death. "I won't be if you don't let me go." I choked out.

Lin-san stood up and said to Hiroshi, "why don't you go and tell the others." Hiroshi nodded and left.

As soon as he was gone Lin sat down in his place and asked, "what was the dream about?"

I sighed and told him everything. When I finished he took my hand in his and said, I'll take you to your father in the morning. You need to be there. For now just get some rest you hit your head." He got up to leave.

Then I remembered something. "Wait. I had another dream before. There is an evil spirit here, he's the main ghost here. He's the one that killed the patient, and tried to kill Hana-san's grandmother. The doctor was-is a mass murderer. He won't stop until he is stopped."

Lin-san nodded and said, "thank you Mai-san, that was very helpful. I'll go and tell the others."

As soon as he left the room I instantly fell straight back to sleep.

_**Again sooo sorry for not updating. I was going to make Mai pregnant but she was checked out by her best friend's mother who happens to a doctor.**_

_**Anyway please R&R. And thank you for all the good reviews.**_


	11. 10 Job, cousin, almost kissed

Ten

_**Mai's POV**_

I had to tell Hiroshi that I'm his cousin not his sister then I'm going to my my real dad and brothers. I got out of bed and looked for Hiroshi. I found him talking to Naru and Gene. "Hiroshi, I need to talk to you in private for a minute." When he hesitated I said, "it's important." Finally he nodded and followed me in to my bedroom. I noticed the curious looks on the twins.

"What's the matter?" Hiroshi asked as I climbed back in the bed.

"I had a visitor in my dream just before. Did you know that dad had a brother who had three boys of his own?"

Hiroshi nodded.

"Well Dad's brother appeared in to my dream and told me something that will change everything."

"What did he tell you?"

I sighed. This is it no turning back. "He showed me that he is in a coma and that his brother tried to kill him and his wife. The brother kidnapped his niece right from the hospital and raised them as their own."

It finally dawned on him. "How does he know that you are his daughter?"

"He showed me a picture of his daughter. She had brown eyes like me." I went deeper under the covers and felt something under the covers on my stomach. I pulled it out from under the covers.

It was the photo. I handed it to Hiroshi who stared at it in shock. "That's you."

"Look at the back."

Hiroshi read the inscription on the back. "So you are really only my cousin."

I nodded. Then she felt Hiroshi pull her in to a hug. "You will always my little sister to me."

"I all ready have three brothers." I joked as I returned the hug.

After a while Hiroshi and I came back to the base when Noll saw me, he said, "Mai tea."

"She doesn't work for you remember." Hiroshi snapped.

"I remember perfectly. She will make the tea if she wants to work for me."

"What are you saying?" Hiroshi asked him in shock.

Noll sighed, "are you that slow. I'm offering Mai a job, that's if she wants it." Noll looked at me.

I thought for a minute then I went in to the kitchen to make the tea.

_**Lin's POV**_

I knew he was going to offer Mai-san a job. Because of her abilities. And her tea making skills. How does she make tea taste so good?

I followed her in to the kitchen to ask for some. "May I have some to?" I asked, making her jump. She swung around with a hand over her heart. I grinned a little. Mai-san nodded and went to reach for another mug but it was just out of her reach. I reached up and got the mug down. Mai turned and our faces were just inches apart, our bodies were almost touching.

We stayed like that for awhile just staring in to each others eyes. Then without realizing it we were leaning closer to each other and our mouths our almost touching when the kettle started to whistle.

We pulled a away from each other. I watched her make the tea. When she finished she handed me a hot mug, I nodded my thank you and went back to my computer.

I sat down with a small sigh._ Who am I kidding, she is sixteen years old. She doesn't want me._ I thought to myself as I watched her hand Noll his tea.

Gene who was sitting next to his brother noticed me looking at Mai-san. He grinned at me. I glared at him then went back to work. I was trying to track down the murdering ghost when Hara-san came in to the room. "I found him. He's in the basement." She announced. We all raced in to the basement.

_**I know it was short. I know I didn't update as soon as I thought I would. But It is done now.**_

_**In the next chapter Mai meets her brothers.**_


	12. 11 New brothers and new boyfriend

_**Here is chapter 11. Enjoy. Sorry about the wait.**_

Eleven

_**Lin's POV**_

We went up to the basement and saw nothing. "Hara-san, He's not here." Hiroshi said in annoyed voice. I could understand why he is annoyed. He wanted to solve this case and get Mai out of here before his father finds her. I promised Mai I would take her to the hospital to see her real father but things just popping up.

"He was here a second a go-" Hara-san was interrupted by a scream. We all spun around and saw that Mai had been lifted in to the air just out of our reach. We stated to jump trying to get feet to pull her down. But just as I was about jump again she was thrown across the room hard. Then back to the other side. "Help me, please." She screamed in pain and fear.

We tried to catch her but as soon as we got close she was thrown to the opposite side. I really started to panic when Mai stopped screaming for help.

"Let her go you bastard, she has done nothing to you." I shouted at nothing but the dusty air. Then what ever was holding Mai let her go and she started to fall. I raced up to catch her she landed in my arms I sat down on the dusty floor and held her to my chest. Not letting anyone touch her.

I tried to hold my feelings in check but they were ready to explode. I barely heard Matsuzaki-san call for and Ambulance. Hiroshi was trying to wake Mai up. Brown-san was performing a exorcism.

"Lin, carry Mai in to the base. Hara-san, go through every room with Takigawa-san and see if there are any more spirits." Naru ordered. He is furious for letting this happen. He does care for the team but he has his own way to show it.

"And if there are?" Hara-san asked. "Get rid of them."

I carried Mai in to the base and tried to get her to wake up. But the paramedics came and pushed me away to get to her.

"What happened?" One of the paramedic asked me.

"She was thrown across from one end of the attic to the other by a spirit ." I didn't want to do a Q&A I wanted to get Mai in to a hospital.

"We research the paranormal. You know about the old hospital that once stood here?" Naru stepped in.

"Ah." The paramedics got it. The old hospital was famous for suspicious deaths. Rumours spread around the town about the house.

"What is her name?"

"Mai Taniyama." Hiroshi answered, "I'm her bro- cousin." Naru looked at him in confusion. I gave him a look saying that I'll tell him later.

"Mai, wake up. Mai, we need you to wake up." A paramedic whispered over and over. But they didn't get a response. They checked for a pulse and checked her eyes.

"Okay, go lets get her in to the van."

"I assume that you are her boyfriend, do you want to ride with her?" A paramedics asked me. I looked at Hiroshi who nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

I looked at Naru who nodded. I nodded at the paramedics.

They put Mai gently in the van and I climbed in right behind her. I saw Hiroshi get in his car. "Call me and let me know when she wakes up." Naru said and I nodded my head just as the paramedics closed the doors.

On the way to the hospital I tried to wake her up. Nothing I saw her eyes moving around in her eyelids. She's dreaming. She's probably having a nightmare and she can't wake up. And there not a damn thing I can do.

Mai had an oxygen mask and a paramedic is trying to get her to wake up while the other drove as fast as he can to the hospital.

When we got there the paramedics rushed her through the door and two doctors was waiting. "What happened?" A doctor asked me.

"Her name is Mai Taniyama. She was thrown from one end to the other side. She sustained multiple head wounds and chest wounds. She work for a company who investigates the paranormal. She and her friends were at the house where the old hospital use to be. A patient tried to kill her." I replied.

"And who may I ask are you?"

"My name is Koujo Lin. Her boyfriend." I had to say that so they would let me in to see her when she goes in to recovery. "Her cousin is on the way." I added.

The doctor nodded and rushed her away. The other doctor just got a message on his peeper turned to me and asked, "Did you say that her last name is Taniyama?"

"Yes."

"My last name is Taniyama. My first name is Maul. Maul Taniyama. I'm training to be a doctor."

_Wait didn't Mai say that one her brother's names is Maul and he is in med school?_

"Go to her I got to check another patient." Maul-san said, I nodded and he jogged away.

I sat down and waited. Then Hiroshi came in. Then I remembered that this hospital is not far from Mai's school. Her birth father should be here. "Wait here I'll be quick as I can."

I got up and went to the front desk. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Ralph Taniyama is staying?" I asked the lady at the desk.

She typed the name on the computer. "Room three, bed four." she said with a smile. I nodded my head. "Thank you." With that I raced up the stairs.

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

I sat there and waited for the news of Mai and for Lin to return. I wonder where he went. Then a policeman came in. He looked familiar. Then it hit me. He was the same officer who found my car which was stolen a few months ago. I stood up raced after him calling out, "Ian, Ian." Ian stopped and turned around. He smiled and walked over to his friend. "Hiroshi, how are you?"

I smiled sadly, "actually, my sister and I received some big news. You know about my abilities..."

Ian nodded. "Well my sister Mai has the same abilities but stronger."

"She works with me at SPR and she found out something that will change her – our lives forever."

"What's that?"

"Well first Mai is not my sister, she is my cousin. But I love her like a sister. Secondly her birth father is in a coma. Mai has three brothers."

Ian's eyes went wide. "What is her father's name, I can do a search in other hospital."

I shook my head. "He is in this hospital."

"What's his name?"

"Ralph Taniyama."

Ian stared at him in shock. "What?" Hiroshi asked him.

"My father is named Ralph Taniyama. I have two younger brothers."

"Twins?"

"Yeah"

"I think that Mai is your sister." I said slowly. Ian frowned in thought. "I remember a little girl in mum's arms. The girl had brown eyes."

I took out the picture of Mai when she was a baby and showed it to Ian who nodded. "That is her. Where is she? I heard that she was kidnapped."

"She was taken by my father. Your father and my father are brothers. Mai dreamed about your dad. He told her that my father had taken her from the car wreak that claimed your mother and put you father in a hospital... Mai said that your father was watching over the whole time. Ian, I'm so sorry for what my father did-"

Ian grabbed me by the shoulders and gently shook me. "It is not your fault, now please where is Mai?"

"Here. She was thrown from room to room by a killer ghost-" I stopped when I saw Lin coming back towards me. "Lin, I want you to meet Mai's older brother Ian, Ian this is Koujo Lin."

They shook hands. "What room is Mai in?" Ian asked. "She is still having tests done." Lin replied.

"Oh god I just found my sister only to find out that she is in hospital." Ian collapsed in to a nearby chair.

I sat down next to him. "Ian there is more." I whispered. "My dad is a body builder and he- maybe I should tell you later."

"No tell me now."

"Well, everyone feared him even me. When he would come home from work in a foul mood he would use Mai as a punching bag. My mum wasn't much better.

At school Mai got As and Bs in every subject." That made Ian smile.

"Anyway when I would get and A and Mai would get a B mum would rub my A in her face, calling her dumb. One day while Mai was cooking dinner mum was watching her every move telling her that she was doing this wrong and that wrong. Finally Mai got fed up with so she yelled 'shut up!' and slapped her across the face.

Then dad got a hold of Mai and slapped her around. I wished that I did something then but I was afraid of my dad. The next thing I got a phone call from a friend of mine saying that he and his girlfriend found her in the park, her cloths were ripped. I ran out of the office and ran. When I reached her I found out that she ran away then raped. I took her back to my apartment then I took her to work where she got a part time job."

"She works at SPR?" Ian asked. I nodded. "I had to hide her from dad, and my boss offered her a job. She excepted."

Ian sighed. "Thank you and it is not your fault. I would be scared too. We'll get him."

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind us. "Maul, that teenager that just came in." Ian said. Maul nodded his head. "She is fine is in room two bed one."

Ian shook his head, "Maul, she is our sister..."

Maul looked at Ian then at me then at Lin. "What?" He nearly shouted. I explained it to him. Maul shook my hand and then ran back the direction he came from with Ian right behind him.

When Lin and I got to Mai's room Ian was holding Mai's hand and Mai was a wake. I heard Lin sigh in relief then reach in to his pocket for his mobile.

I went up to Mai who smiled at me when she saw me. I returned the smile. "Your safe now." I whispered.

Ian brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'm here little sister." He whispered gently.

_**Mai's POV**_

I woke up and saw a police officer, and two doctors. After giving me a check up one doctor left. "Mai, can you hear me?" The police officer asked me as he walked up to the bed. I nodded.

"My name is Ian Taniyama, and this is Raul, we are your brothers. Do you remember the dream you had about your birth father?"

Again I nodded "He has been in a coma for fifteen years." I said . "He is our father too." I looked at the officer for a moment then it hit me. He's my brother. Well one brother any way,

I reached stretched out my arms for a hug in which he returned. Then Raul gathered me in to his arms ever so gently. When he let go he said, "I'll go and get Satura, he's visiting dad." Maul left the room just as Hiroshi and Lin came in.

"Your safe now."Hiroshi whispered and Ian said as he brushed my hair out of my face, "I'm here little sister."

Lin stepped forward, "I need to have a word with Mai? If she feels up to it." He asked gently. I nodded at Ian and Hiroshi. "We'll be in dad's room, press the button if you need anything." Ian said as he got up.

When they left Lin sat down on the chair where Ian sat just before. "How are you?" Lin asked.

"My whole body hurts. Apart from that I'm okay." I replied.

"Good, I called the Naru and he and the team are coming in. Naru was pretty mad about what happened to you. They solved the case and the house is safe now."

"Good. Did Naru say why the ghost tried to kill me?"

"When the ghost was alive and he killed the nurse he found out that he loved killing and he killed other patients until he saw killed himself. The husband of the nurse was a doctor there. Once the ghost got the taste of blood he couldn't get enough even in death. He liked to see people suffer."

"But why did he attack me?"

"You reminded him of the nurse."

"Oh."

We stayed there in silence for a while. Then I asked, "Do you that my real dad will wake up now that the case is over?"

"Maybe." Lin replied as he gazed longingly at my lips.

_**Lin's POV**_

I wanted to kiss her so badly. I watched her lips move as she spoke. "What do you think?" She asked but I wasn't listening to her,

"Lin, are you all right?" I didn't reply.

"Li-?" I couldn't take it any more. I leaned down and pressed my against hers. She instantly replied. I gently pulled her in to my arms. Her chest pressed against mine. I heard her moan. I didn't know if was for pleasure or pain so I pulled away. I watched her face her eyes were still closed and her mouth formed a smile. "I want you."

"Are you sure?" I had to ask. She nodded her head and I kissed her gently on mouth and ran my free hand over her face.

The last thing I thought was before I kissed her again was, _Mine._

_**Sorry for not updating. I hope this long chapter will make up for it.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	13. 12 Someone is watching over me

_**Here are Mai's older brothers from oldest to youngest:**_

_**Ian, 23. A police officer.**_

_**Satura, 19. A physicist in training.**_

_**Maul, 19. A doctor in training. **_

(_**Maul and Satura are twins. Though Satura is an hour older then Maul)**_

Twelve

_**Lin's POV**_

I finally pulled away for much need air. When I opened my eye I saw that Mai was getting sleepy. "Am I that boring?" I teased. Mai smiled and took my hand in her small one. "You are anything but." She replied. I smiled and leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be waiting outside for the others." With one last kiss I left the room.

I got to the entrance and saw a teenager at the reception desk. "Hi, I'm looking for my brother, Maul Taniyama?" That must be Satura. I walked up to him slowly and asked, "Satura Taniyama?"

The teenager turned around and replied. "I am, can I help you?"

"Maul called you about a missing sister?" I said. I must've caught him by surprise because he just stood there with complete shock.

After a minute he found his voice. "How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm your sister's boyfriend." I love saying that. " She was admitted here just a while ago... Maul will explain it better."

"What room is she in?"

"Room two, Bed one. She's resting. Your brothers have gone to see your father."

Satura looked even more confused. "How-?" "Mai can explain that." I grinned.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Koujo Lin." I said.

"Hong Kong?" He asked.

"Originally."

"I spent a month in Hong Kong. I loved it. Saw a tiger, a Panda bear. I didn't want to leave."

"Thank you. You better go and meet your sister. She is a special girl."

_**Mai's POV**_

I fell asleep as soon as Lin left. I woke up a few minutes later to find a teenager sitting in a chair. "Hi Mai, I'm Satura." He whispered gently. I smiled and said. "Maul's twin." He smiled and took my hand gently in his. "I've always wanted a little sister." He admitted. "Can you explain how you ended up here in the hospital?"

I told him everything. When I finished he asked, "so dad will wake up?" "Yeah."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Satura said with his head down. I smiled. "No need to be sorry. It's over now. I have three brothers, a father who actually loves me, a cousin who loves me like his sister, a weird job and a wonderful boyfriend."

"But mum-" Satura sounded near tears. "I know. She is always with you. As log as you don't forget her."

That cheered him up. Then he pulled a photo out of his wallet amd handed it to me. It was a picture of a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like me.

"That's a picture of mum. You look like her." I smiled. This woman in the photo is my real mum.

"Tell me about her"

Satura chatted happily about their mother.

When he finished Mai asked. "Wow, I wish I knew her."

"She would have loved you. I'm sure she loves you know where ever she is."

_**Orginal POV**_

What they didn't know is that they are being watched by the woman in the photo, who has a big smile on her face.

**_There we are. Mai's real mum has appeared. And Satura. I apologise if it is to short. Anyway Please R&R._**


	14. 13 Ralph Taniyama

_**I'm soo sorry *Bowing* I didn't update. But here is the next chapter. Oh and Maria is Mai's birth mother.**_

Thirteen

_**Original POV**_

Ralph Taniyama's eyes slowly fluttered open. He wanted to see his little girl. He remembered everything. He could hear his sons talking to him about how proud they are that they have a sister. That she was attacked by a spirit from the old hospital. But she is safe from the spirit and her uncle. But this boyfriend of hers... How old is he? He asked himself.

Tired Ralph closed his eyes, but just as soon as his eyes closed some one quietly crept in to the room and took a hold of his hand. Ian. "Hey dad, are you awake?" He asked . In answer Ralph squeezed his hand, making it's owner jump in surprise. "Dad?" Ralph slowly opened his eyes mouthed his son's name, Ian.

Ian ran out of the room and came back with a doctor and a nurse. "Ah, Mr. Taniyama you have finally decided to join us." The doctor said happily as he examined him.

Ian went to get his brothers and tell Mai. He found Maul in the cafeteria eating his lunch. "Maul." Ian went over to him and grabbed his hand. "Where are you taking me." Maul asked as he repacked his lunch. Ian didn't reply to his question he just led him back to their father's room. Once Maul was in their dad's room went to find Sakura who was talking to Hiroshi. "Sakura, come with me." Ian said as he went

Maul saw a doctor and a nurse hovering over his dad's bed. "What happened?" He asked the doctor who turned around and smiled at him. He then stepped away from the bed to reveal Ralph Taniyama awake and smiling. "Dad." Sakura was right behind Maul who was still standing there. Sakura pushed him in to the room.

"Dad, you 're finally a wake." Maul whispered as he took a hold of his father's hand. "Do you remember anything?"

Ralph squeezed his hand and whispered in a rasped voice, "Maria. Car crash. Mai." Ian came back, wheeling Mai in the room. Ralph smiled brightly when he saw his little girl. "Mai."

Mai smiled and as soon she Ian placed her at the head of the bed. Mai had just woken up from a long nap. So she was feeling a little woozy.

"Dad." Mai whispered sleepy. Ralph frowned and looked at Ian who stood behind Mai's chair. "She's fine dad she just woke up from a long sleep. Mai is going home in a few days. Back to cousin Hiroshi's." Ralph nodded slightly and turned his attention back to Mai.

Ian went over to the doctor. "He's doing really well for a most coma patients. Most people who have been in a coma for fifteen years don't usually open their eyes, or they can't talk that well some of them don't even remember anything at all."

"My dad and my brothers and I have ESP. So does Mai. We are no ordinary people. It will take a lot more then a car accident to finish my dad." Ian smiled at his family with such pride.

The doctor snapped his fingers as if he remembered something. "That's why the bullet you got in the chest didn't kill you when it should've."

Mai heard that and she snapped her head around at Ian with a frown. "It's my job little sister. I was in a line of fire of a bank robbery. A robber fired at me and it hit me in the chest near my heart. I still have the scar from the surgery."

Ian unbuttoned a few buttons to show Mai who ran her finger over the scar. "Did it hurt?" Asked a voice that wasn't Mai's or Ralph or Sakura or Maul. It was Lin. "May I come in? I was looking for Mai and a nurse told me she was in here."

Ian smiled and waved him over. "Yes, it hurt like hell. It just missed my heart and my lungs." He replied to Lin's question.

Lin went over to Mai and kissed her on the head then turned to Ralph. "I'm happy to see that you woke up Taniyama-san. My name is Koujo Lin."

Ralph looked at the man turning his head to one side. Lin was sweating. "Are you the one dating my daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"Chinese?"

"Hong Kong originally."

Ralph smiled at Lin and held out a hand to shake. "Dad has a best friend from Hong Kong." Sakura explained.

Lin shook the hand gently. A smile formed on his mouth. He has the approval of his girlfriend's father as well as her brothers and cousin.

Soon everyone was chatting happily but then after a while Ralph and Mai started to get tired. "Maybe I should take Mai back to her room." A nurse said gently.

Ralph made a noise in his throat. "No, I just got my daughter back." Maul sighed and turned to the doctor. "Could it be possible for Mai to move in to the empty bed next to the window? My dad can be really stubborn."

"I'll go and arrange it." With that the doctor left.

"Mai, would you like to go and get something to eat?" Lin asked. Mai nodded her head and with a final kiss on her fathers hand and a hug from her brothers Lin wheeled her out.

As they were waiting for the lifts Ian stepped up next to them. "Dad is a sleep and Sakura and Maul had to go back to work. Mind if I join you?" Ian asked.

Mai nodded her head and smiled brightly at her oldest brother. But the smile faulted when she saw her worst nightmare.

_**Mai's POV.**_

I was so happy. My birth father is awake. We can be a family again.

I was waiting for the lifts with Lin when Ian stepped up next to me and asked if could join us I nodded and smiled brightly at him.

But then a familiar figure caught my eye. It was my my worst nightmare. My fake father and clinging to his arm was his wife.

I closed my eyes tightly praying that they didn't notice me.

_**There you are. Again I'm soooorry that it took so long to update.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	15. 14 The End

_**Okay here it is. Stop begging. **_

_**I have to apologise this will be the last chapter. I haven't had the time to update this story or my other stories so I have to finish them earlier then I planned. I'm sorry.**_

_**Mai's secret will be revealed to the rest of the gang in this chapter. Enjoy.**_

Fourteen

_**Mai's POV**_

"What is it?" Lin asked as he noticed the fear on my face. "Just get me back to my room please. I'm not hungry any more." "But you have to eat some thing." He insisted. "I'm not hungry." I snapped.

Lin sighed and turned my chair around back to the lifts. Inside the lift was Hiroshi. "Hey Mai, Lin Ian. I thought that you were getting something to eat." "I'm not hungry." Mai snapped.

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

"But-" Lin stopped me from arguing with her by shaking his his head. "She is not in a good mood. As soon as we got to out of the elevator she went stiff and got angry." Ian said. I frowned in thought. Then I remembered how she would get mad when his parents were around.

That would mean that they were here. And She saw them. "Lin, Ian, I think it might be best that you take Mai back to her room."

I could see the confused looks on their faces. "Mai you better tell them when you get back to your room."

Mai sighed and nodded.

_**Lin's POV**_

I don't like it when people don't tell me what's going on and by the look on Ian's face neither does he.

We got to Mai's new room where her father was still asleep and we got Mai in to her bed. "Okay Mai what happened back there?" I asked.

Mai sighed and said, "Hiroshi's parents are don't stairs." She whispered. Ian and I stood up straight and nearly ran back down to the main entrance where Hiroshi was confronting a man and a woman. "You are not going any where near her." Hiroshi said in a deep threatening voice.

"You can't tell me that we can't see our daughter." The woman said.

"Oh now she's your daughter. Just last month you called her a no good rotten little brat and among other things besides you are not her parents."

"We are her parents." The man said and slapped Hiroshi across the face and Hiroshi fell on to the floor.

Then Ian raced over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped his cousin up. Hiroshi nodded his head.

Ian turned to the man and said, "You are under arrest for disturbing the peace, murder and attempted murder and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Every thing you do say will be used in evidence in court. You have the right to-"

"Who are you?" The man demanded. "My name is Ian Taniyama. My father is Ralph Taniyama who had just woken up from a coma from a accident that you and your wife coursed. You also took my little sister who you used as a punching bag. Be thankful that I don't have a gun otherwise I would have shot you dead."

The man's eyes widened and he bolted out of the hospital. "Damn it." I swore as I ran after him. I chased him down through the car park and when he stopped at his car to get his keys out of his pocket I tackled him and punched him in the eye over and over.

"Who are you?" The man asked when I lifted him up by his collar. "I'm Mai' boyfriend. And the people behind me are her friends who don't like what you did to Mai. They want to rip you apart. The man dressed in black can do that if I let him. But that might end up killing him. But the mood he's in right now, he just might do it and I won't be able to stop him. You see we love Mai more then anything. And when we met her she was quiet and distant towards us. She didn't trust anyone at first. And that was because of you and your wife putting her down at every chance you got. People might be afraid of you but we are not. We have faced things that are more life threatening then you."

I dragged the man back in to the hospital where the woman was handcuffed. Another police officer came and handcuffed the man. And they were just about to be taken to the police car when Maul came running up to us. "Dad wants to see his brother."

I picked the man up while Ian picked up the woman and we took them to Ralph Taniyama's room. When Mai saw them she flared her nostrils in pure anger. The man looked at her for a minute then he turned the man laying in the bed.

Ralph opened his eyes. "You killed my wife, you took my daughter from me. You yelled at her, you beat her. Why?" Ralph asked in a raspy voice.

"You had everything. The perfect house perfect children the perfect wife. When I heard about Mai I wanted her to be my own. But when she looked at me with your eyes I knew she would never be mine. I hate you little brother."

"I'm not worried any more you are going to prison for the rest of your life. You are not my brother. Oh and I will be adopting Hiroshi as my own son. Even if he is an adult. You had the perfect son. From what Mai and her friends and my eldest told me about him he is a wonderful caring young man. You just didn't see that."

The man was dragged out of the hospital kicking and screaming while wife wept uncontrollably. "Wait. I need to talk to you." Ralph said. The woman turned to him.

"I hate you for taking my daughter out of her mother's arms while her mother died. You could have called for help but you didn't. And when Mai was older you creamed in her face you put her down at every opportunity. But I can see that you love your son very much so I'll let you see him, that's if he wants to see you." The woman turned to her son who shook his head at her and turned to back to Mai who was crying. I went over to her and held her. Hiroshi went over to his mother. "I know you love me mum, but I can't love some one who would treat another person like that. I don't want to see you again."

The woman was taken out of the hospital screaming for her son to forgive her.

I turned to Mai and whispered in her hair. "It is over. They won't be getting out for a long time." Mai responded by clinging to me tighter and crying harder.

Naru placed a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder in support. Naru and Hiroshi have become good friends since they met last year.

I looked back down at Mai who looked back with a smile on her face. A true smile. I returned the smile and kissed her deeply. "I love you." I whispered against her mouth. "I love you too." She replied. When we pulled apart she turned to SPR gang and said, "I just want to thank you all for being there for me Hiroshi. I never had friends who would do this much for me. You all risked your life for mine."

Naru shook his head. "Mai, we are always there for you. Even if it means our lives."

Mai smiled at him.

Three days later Mai was realised from the hospital and we decided- well I decided that Mai is going to live with me. And on the first night we made love for the first time.

Even as I sit in my office typing up the case we just solved, I could still feel her soft skin brushing against mine.

_***Flashback***_

_I got Mai settled and I made dinner and we just laid there on the couch with my arms around her and her head on my chest and when she lifted her head up I covered her mouth with mine. Her mouth opened to my tongue and she moaned when I ran my hand up and down her thigh. I groaned in pleasure when he hands went under my shirt and up to my chest. Her tiny hands on my chest._

_Soon I was on top of her. Pulling her shirt over her head revealing a pink bra I cupped a breast in a hand fondled with it. She groaned in pleasure._

_I unclasped the bra and her breasts fell in to the palm of my hands. I took a nipple in my mouth and suckled. Mai couldn't stop moaning. I left her breasts and reclaimed her mouth. Her hands were tangled in my hair. My hands were reaching under her skirt. I pulled the skirt down and removed the underwear that matched the bra that landed on the floor. With my shirt._

_Mai's hands went down my chest over my nipples making me groan. When she started to undo my belt I grabbed her hands to stop her. "Are you sure Mai?" "I want you." She gasped out. "I want you too. I want you so bad. But I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You'll never hurt me will you?" She whispered as she took my face in her hands and pulled me down for a kiss and pressing herself against me. I could feel her breast against my chest and it felt so good. She undid my belt and she rubbed her hand over my swollen member. It was so hard._

"_Please Mai touch me." I groaned as she pulled my boxers down and she took my member in her mouth. I rolled on to my back and my hands flew to her head and a minute later I couldn't hold myself back any longer so I moved my hips with her mouth. How did she learn to do this? "Mai, this feels incredible. I'm about to come."_

_Mai pulled away and lifted herself back up. She straddled me and rubbed her core against my tip. I lifted her up to my face and I trust my tongue in to her core and she gasped and then started to move with my tongue. _

_After a minute I pulled back to ask, "Did that feel good." "Yes. It felt so good more, please." She pleaded. "No, I need you mow." I said as I rolled on top of her again._

_I gently wedged a knee between her legs then I replaced my knee with my hip. I stopped near her entrance and asked gently just to make sure, "are you sure you want to do this? I'm happy if you just want to fool around."_

"_No I want you." And that was all I needed to hear._

_I entered her slowly, kissed her gently when she cried out in pain. And when she started to move her hips I pulled out then thrust back in. We moved together slowly. Then I heard her murmur, "Faster harder." So I bucked harder and faster. I collapsed on top of her pressing her in to the couch with my weight. Our bodies were already slick with sweat._

_Soon I could feel her tighten around me. She is about to come. She threw her head back and she came. I was only able to thrust one last time before coming inside her. I ground and came. I hid my face in the curve of her neck. Then I lifted my head up and looked in to her eyes. "Are you all right?" I asked gently brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Mai smiled rubbed her check against my hand. I remembered that she never knew what it felt like to be loved. "I'll never let you go." I whispered as I rolled on to my back so her small body laid on top of mine. I pulled a blanket over us to cover our naked bodies. And soon we drifted off in to a peaceful sleep._

_***End of flashback***_

My grin faded when I remembered I forgot about protection. _Oh shit._ I thought. And that memory was over a week ago. Since then every first night we had sex. Heart bounding, bone breaking sex.

_Oh shit._ I swore in my head again as I stood up, grabbed my keys and coat and went to find Mai.

_**Mai's POV**_

My boyfriend came in to the kitchen and grabbed me by my wrist. "Koujo, what are you doing?" I asked. "Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer he just got my coat and called out, "Mai and I are going out for lunch Naru."

"All right, be back in one hour." Came a muffled cry.

We drove down Shibuya street and stopped at a chemist. "Wait here." Koujo told me as undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

A few minutes later he came back out with a brown paper bag. As soon as his door was closed and his seatbelt was fastened we drove back home.

Inside he made two cups of tea and we sat down in the lounge room. "Mai remember the times we made love?" He asked as soon as he sat down and took my hands in his.

I smiled at him. "Of course I remember."

"Well we-I forgot about protection and..." He didn't finish the sentence. "Have you been throwing up lately?" He abandoned the sentence replaced it with a question. I nodded my head as a response to the question.

"Every morning?"

Again I nodded, not really getting was he was getting at.

"Mai, I think you might be pregnant." My eyes widened with the thought. "Here." Koujo handed me the the brown bag. "It's a pregnancy test."

I nodded and went in to the bathroom.

_**Lin's POV**_

I paced around the living room trying to answer the questions that keeping through my head.

_What if she is pregnant?_

_**I'll be there for her every step of the way.**_

_Should we keep the baby?_

Before I could answer that Mai had come out of the bathroom and handed me the test. I looked at it. Two lines... What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

A few days later Mai and I came to work to find Mai's father and brothers and her cousin were sitting on the couch with Naru and the rest of the gang.

"Morning baby." Ralph said to Mai as he spotted her. I cringed at the word baby.

"Every one. I have some thing to tell you. I'm pregnant." Mai said as she sat down on a sofa. I sat down on the arm. I took Mai's hand in mine and placed it on my leg.

Surprisingly everyone was calm. Mai and I looked at each other then at the others. "ain't you guys angry?" Mai asked.

Ralph shook his head. "Hiroshi had a dream the night you left the hospital. He told us that the dream was about you pregnant and Lin-san feeling the baby kick. I've come to accept it. I'm happy if your happy."

Ian stood up and went over to the expecting couple. He shook my hand and leaned down to give Mai a warm hug. Maul and his twin followed their big brother. Hiroshi hugged Mai for a little bit longer then the others. "We are here for you and Lin." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I have never felt this happy in a long time. Now all I had to do was to tell my family.

_**Five years later.**_

I smiled as I watch my daughter play with Ian's daughter. They were playing tag. Maeko was chasing Mina but then she changed directions and ran up to me and tapped me on the shoulder and yelled, "Your it daddy."

"Oh you better run." I said as I sprang to my feet and chased after my six year old. I caught her and flung her in to the air and caught her again and she giggled. I pulled her in to a big hug and she wrapped her tiny arms around me. And before I knew it she was asleep. Just like her mother I thought with a grin.

"Come on Mina, lets go home." Mina was staying with us while her parents were away for the week end. I picked her up in my other arm since she was getting sleepy herself.

As soon as I got back to the house dinner was on the table. Mai came back in to the kitchen. "Perfect timing." She took Mina and followed me upstairs to the Maeko's room. Mai placed Mina in one bed and I placed Maeko in the other. I kissed her gently on her forehead and placed her favourite stuffed toy which was a panda bear in to her arms and she held it to her chest tightly.

I stood up to see my wife standing there watching me and when she saw me watching her she smiled. I held out my hand and she placed her hand in mine and I led her out of the room, turning off the light as we went.

Mai and I ate in silence. If the girls were hungry they will come down. After we washed up Mai and I cuddled up on the couch. My hands rested on her round belly. I could feel my son kicking, letting us know that he's there. Mai is six months pregnant with my son.

Mai hopes that he will be like me.

I hope that he looks like his mother.

I have never been this happy. I have a wonderful wife, a beautiful daughter and a son on the way.

Naru is married and has twin boys and a daughter. Gene is also married and has a little girl.

Mai's brothers are also married and have children too. All cute. Ralph has a hard time keeping up with his grandchildren. They love him. And he loves them. He spoils them.

Hiroshi married his long time girlfriend and they are expecting a boy in four months.

Hiroshi's parents are still in prison. They will never get out.

"Daddy?" A little voice broke my line of thought. Mai had gone to bed but I wanted to stay here for a little bit longer.

"What's the matter little one?" I asked my daughter. "Bad dream." Yep just like her mother. I picked her up and held her to my chest. She clung to my shirt and rested her head on my chest. "Want to tell me about it?" I asked, Maeko shook her head. "Are you hungry?" I asked this time I got a nod. I stood up and over to the fridge and got out left over chicken. As I was heating it up a little sound came from the stair case. Mina had come down. I smiled at her knowingly. "Hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. "Maeko is in the lounge room. I'll be there in there in a minute."

The girls ate and Mina went back to bed but Maeko stayed and fell asleep on my lap. He head was resting on my chest and her hand was clutching my shirt and holding her favourite toy.

"She's a daddy's girl." Naru's voice came from the door way. "What are you doing here?" I asked in complete shock.

"I hope you don't mind but Mother and Father are here to see the kids and-"

I laughed. "I get it. You know where Maeko's room is and the spare blankets and pillows."

Naru nodded his thanks and took his daughter in to Maeko's room. A minute later Naru came back with a blanket and a pillow. I moved so he could lay down. I sat down on a sofa. Maeko didn't budge.

"Did you want to go to sleep?" I asked as soon as he finished making his bed and sat down. "I'm not tired. Gene and mum a having a good time with the twins it was to loud. They woke up Lillian. So I came here, I hope that's okay."

I smiled at my best friend. "That's all right. Your welcome here any time."

"So how is Mai?"

"She's doing great. Only a month to go."

"I bet you can't wait to hold your son."

"No I can't and this one here can't wait either." I ran a hand gently up and down my daughter's back."

"Maeko is growing fast isn't she?" Naru is Maeko's god father.

My smile got even bigger. "She'll be able to join us on cases." I said. I can't wait for that. Maeko practises Chinese sorcery. She might only be a beginner but she is a fast learner.

I am so proud of her. My parents love her and Mai. If Ralph isn't spoiling her my parents are.

I kissed my daughter's head fell asleep. Naru wasn't far behind.

I can barley feel Mai come down and cover me and Maeko with a blanket and kiss our heads, bid Naru a hello and a good night.

I fell in to a deep sleep, dreaming about my family.

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Remember that this is the last chapter.**_

_**I made this chapter long so the story would last longer.**_

_**I enjoyed writing this story.**_

_**Please R&R. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


End file.
